


This Is Wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan decides to fuck his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Wrong

"Bella, come here girl" Stan ordered as he stripped off his boxers and grabbed his bottle of lube out of his coffee table drawer. This was an idea he had circling in his head for a while now and he was excited to try it out. He knew that beastiality was wrong, even illegal in most areas. 

But he was lonely, his hand was good, but he wanted something else other than just his hand. Stan snapped his fingers and patted the carpet in front of his knelt-down position. Bella, cocked her head to the side, wondering what her owner wanted from her, before trotting over to him.  


Stan patted his dog on her soft head before turning her around till her rear was facing him. One of his hands lifted up her tail while the other thumbed what he guessed was her vulva, his thumb prodding at the hole. Bella made to move away, but Stan muttered a 'stay' and that instantly made her stop in her tracks. "Good girl, Bells" he murmured as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his finger. Gently, he eased just the tip of his index finger into the dog's vagina, circling around inside. Bella looked back at him with a look of uncertainty, but Stan just scratched her head reassuringly. The man slid more of his finger into her cunt, hissing at how tightly she was gripping his digit and fuck she was warm. He thrusted his finger in and out of her before he added another, twisting and scissoring inside her pussy. His hand went down to his aching cock, the head red with precum beginning to slide down his shaft. Stan grunted and moaned as he stroked his throbbing penis, desperately willing away the urge to cum too soon.  


He then added more lube to his fingers before pushing in a third finger, pumping them rapidly into his dog. Bella let out a whimper, but again, Stan just patted her head, telling her what a good girl she was being. Feeling that she was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. He squeezed more lube into his hand and stroked himself before he pressed the tip at her entrance. Wiping his hand on his shirt, Stan then gently grasped Bella's hip as he began pushing in.  


"Fuck" he moaned out as he made his way in, stopping every now and then to let his dog get used to each inch he pressed inside her hot pussy. Impatient with the slowness, Stan fully thrusted himself all the way into his dog, sighing as he was buried balls deep, Bella's soft furred behind pressed against his hips.  


He waited a few minutes, letting the dog get used to the large intrusion. He reached up and ran his hand through the fur along her back, his hand going up to scratch behind her ear. He bent over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Good girl, Bella. You're gonna get lots of treats after this, I promise" he murmured. Bella lifted up her head, her tongue licking his chin.  


Returning to the matter at hand, Stan sat back up and began thrusting into his dog, grunting as withdrew and reentered the hot, tight entrance. He continued this slow pace until he started going faster and a little harder. "God, this feels amazing" he groaned as he fucked his dog. Gripping his dog's side a bit tighter, Stan began to thrust even harder, brutally pounding his dog, making her body shake upon each impact. He could feel his balls slapping against her furry pelvis, Bella's fur tickling his sack.

"Oh God! Fuck yes!" he growled out panting as he went faster and faster, his hips a blur and as he savagely fucked his dog. Bella had to shift her paws every now and then to withstand the harsh slamming inside her body. Stan lifted up her hind legs and thrusted even deeper into her. "So close, Bells. Fuck it's so tight" he breathed as he felt his climax nearing, could feel his dick become harder with the urge to cum. Stan clenched his eyes shut as his pace went uneven, still brutally pounding into his dog's cunt rapidly. Bella whined a bit at the roughness. 

"Almost there, girl. God so close" he panted. With a few more powerful thrusts, Stan shouted and grunted as he came inside his dog, filling her vagina with his hot cum. He rocked his hips a few more times before he stilled against her.  
Stan panted heavily, his chest heaving as tried to regain his breathing back to normal. A soft whine broke him out of his blissful stage. He looked down and realized that he had a tight grip on Bella's waist. With a sigh, he released his dog, who immediately trotted away from him to the other side of the living room and sat down and licked her area clean of Stan's spunk. Meanwhile, Stan grabbed his boxers and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. "That was amazing" he said to himself as he turned the shower on. "Definitely doing that again soon."


End file.
